zigochenfandomcom-20200214-history
Zigochen Wiki
Welcome to the Zigochen Wiki The mystery of ZigoChen. This started by the appearance of a few videos being posted on the internet(youtube) by a user Zigochen. They all seem to be hiding a sort of message and this is what we have found so far. LINKS section Collection of all RARs from previous Zigochen videos mediafire link Unfiction thread Old Pastebins: *http://pastebin.com/x5An5zUT *http://pastebin.com/wHvNKT4C *http://pastebin.com/vpvSBg63 Working link to mediafire link from 'Hyung's Cheap & Healthy Soup Recipe 'video *http://banashare.com/l83y7omr4r46/Solve-It.rar.html The Videos This list will contain all videos posted to the youtube channel by user Zigochen. It is just a documentation of the upload dates/titles/and links. "#001" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xB1kO8uFuE8 Posted on June 17, 2012. This video was the first video uploaded. It was a voice giving out a long binary code. Once translated it said "Hiding in Aokigahara. CIA wants me dead. Carrol, King, Gibson, and Asimov all hiding. Lost of Dead. Not known. Waiting for signal. End will come. Prepare Brothers and Sisters. Prepare and wait for the signal from Celestial North." We have determined that the names used are that of famouse authors and are probably being used as code-names. "#0002" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MG7xjCdZoeg Posted on June 17, 2012. Two audio tracks. One has coordinates (56.0000N , 3.0000E) to the North Sea, near an oil rig called Valhall. The second Audio string has yet to be deciphered. "#003" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=In3_2EenDi4 Posted on June 18, 2012. The audio track in this video has yet to be deciphered. "#0001" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4516X_AtQfQ Posted on June 18, 2012. This video has two audio tracks. On saying "Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!"( This is also what is written on the background of the video over and voer) which comes from a poem called "Jabberwocky" by Lewis Caroll. Which could be a hint that the message is for or by "Carol" mentioned in the video "#001". The second audio stream says "ecom lliw pleh on" which when reversed says "No help with come" thais may be the intended message from the video. "#044-2006-14-3-09-45-0103-0101-993" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wI3pP2_9a0E Posted on June 18, 2012. This video is a recording of an emergency broadcast, it is in a few languages (English, Japanese, German) but as of now we are unsure if the other languages say the same time as what is said in English but we can assume they do. The first part in English says "This is an emergency broadcast signal. Please unpack your emergency kit and follow the instructions. This is not a drill." The second part says "Your assigned drop number is 18. Go to emergency point (z?), you will be given further instructions. Do not leave without identification. Unidentified personal will be terminated." As for the name of the video being a clue is it not certain other than the video may be German in nature but would raise the question of why German was not the first language spoken. The title of the video is also most likey a date. "#0001-WW-WF-COM-JUL-1-2010" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DnWaEkZTmSo Posted on June 18, 2012. The video is a voice clip from a code-name "White Wolf" he is asking permission for the use of a weapon from a code-name "Red Fox" to stop something or someones progression inland in hopes to prevent the Scottish government getting involved and keeping the public's knowledge of their project to contain "ETS" in hopes of preventing an act similar to Chernobly or WW2. He also says that "Valkyrie Prima" has stressed the importance of containing it. In the end he asks "Red Fox" what are his commands. I'd also like to note that he also refers to a "White Fox" during the video. Now in the background there is a phrase that is repeated "Valkyrie has been a very naughty girl." not too sure how this tied in. Also in the background is a grid coordinate 32°46'25" 129°51'47 which is a memorial for ground zero at Nagasaki. On a side not the title of the video means "White Wolf"-"White Fox"-Communication--July-1-2010. Which is odd since he was talking to "Red Fox" the two must be close. "0001-WF-WW-COM-JUL-1-2010" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L1fG6CEQ1E4 Posted on June 18, 2012. Just like the one before, it is a voice communication. This time it is "White Fox" talking to "White Wolf". WF tells WW that his request has been denied then says RF is unable to contact him difrectly then WF says seek (her?) immediatly and check your surrounding area and to seek out the "ETS" then abruptly stops. The background for this video is the same as the last. "005" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTSLVPWCltA Posted on June 18, 2012. This video has a bunch of glyph writing and in the background it said "theywillneverfindmeifyougetthetruth" five times. The revelance of this is not yet clear. The sounds of the video are determined to be irrelevent. After many hours of searching it was determined the glyphs were not a known source of text but a made up language. So after many more house and a small sing from Zigo ( He gave us the symbol for A). We were able to determine that the message said. "If I had known what I would become I would never have taken that job, the money was good but it wasn't worth my body. They should have told us there was a risk of catching it. Emergency broadcast, I'm in 18, time to leave with others. Land is west we could swim. A diary of Darren M Black page 60 final entry." (The punctuation was added as a guess. There was none originally.) We belive this is saying the passage came from the final page of Darren M Blacks diary. Now the two numbers in the passage were not glyphs they were just as you see them so We are not sure if they were relevant to the text at all. After searching what the two numbers by them selves could mean, nothing significant was found. But after re-reading previous evidence we found a link. In video "#004-2006-14-3-09450103-0101-993" the emergency broadcast says "your assigned drop number is 17. go to emergency point (z?)". In the passage it says "Emergency broadcast , I'm in 18 time to leave with others". We believe this links the two videos and gives us a possible time of when this diary could have been written. Also a quick search will reveal that Darren M Black is also a bio scientist who has been involved with many bio chem agencies. I also belive that the line "land is west we could swim" hints that this is on an island or something out in a body of water not far from the shore line. This videos leaves lots of questions. Where is the rest of the diary? What are they at risk of catching? Where did this happen? Also the fact that it used a made up language shows that this was a very important piece to the puzzle. "#00-00-00" / "Follow Me" "00-00-00"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UxktxPbMlOU Posted on June 18, 2012. "Follow Me"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ql5SWnoKe4A Posted On June 19, 2012. These two videos are directly related to each-other. Video 00-00-00 is just a chart with boxes each containing a number or a letter with a two number identification code beneath it. The video Follow me uses the Id number and cardinal directions to tell u what number or letter to mark. exe the video starts by saying "mark 9-2, mark North 8 East 2" so you would record what 9-2 was then go north 8 spaces from 9-2 and east 2 spaces and then record what that space was. The word "mark" is used when it wants you take down that number or letter. If its says mark again with out giving you new directions you mark the same space again. After doing the whole puzzle i got this: W2HOWLINGWIND 06992465M8IA AUG75686659F2I E65566996K32TING NUKEONLYWAY The middle lines don't make sense to me as of yet. I am not sure if the code just got messed up or if i have just not figured out how to decode them yet or if i possibly mess up while translating the code but i checked my work and i didn't seem to find it wrong. Now Video 00-00-00 has the same emergency broadcast playing as Video #004-2006-14-3-09450103-0101-993 but if that's showing there is a link between the two im not seeing it yet or to the 005 video. Also in the "Follow me" Video there is another sound or voice in the begging that i am unsure of what it says. Also in the video description for that video it says "Shattered Prism was theirs. They did Iridescent Thunder." till this point neither of those have been brought up before. also the fact that it says "NUKEONLYWAY" could be pointing at possible nuclear strike? It's worth noting that the video "Follow Me" has the desrciption "Shattered Prism was theirs. They did Irridescent Thunder." This is the first video to have a description that wasn't a repeat of the video title. "#01-002" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBuLaAdo24k Posted On June 19, 2012. This video was just a voice speaking here this is what it said. I Also believe this is the first video that is actually Zigo trying tell us something directly. I believe all the others were just evidence he had that something was going on. "But they only cure they wanted was a bomb or a bullet. They would prefur both. We wouldn't let them, give either the risk was too high to allow them to use their usual decontamination procedure however effective it has been in the past. One of the biggest decontamination's of ETS was shatred prism, this would have been twice that in scale and human loss." I believe this video links allot of the other videos together. I believe at this point the over all warning is that there is a virus or bio chem agent that has gotten out or at least there was and the method of controlling an outbreak is violent. This video I believe is talking about the interaction that went on between "white wolf" and "white fox". it speaks about "ETS" which is mentioned in those videos as something that needs to be contained. Now this is the second mention of "Shattered prism" and by connecting it to the WW videos i believe Shattered prism and Iridescent thunder were the bombing at Nagasaki and the explosion at Chernobyl. I also believe that the emergency broadcast video and the 005 video are showing us there has been a recent outbreak and it is the same one I believe that the WW videos are talking about. Also at this point I am starting to think that Celestial North is a group being led Valkyrie Prima and that WW WF and RF are all members of this group. Also i believe this groups purpose is to oversee and control this bio chem (thing). As to how the names from the first message tie in to all this i am not quite sure yet but they did warn of the "End will come" and with the talk of possible nuclear attack that could be what they meant. "#02-001" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6rfdx9xVE8I Posted on June 19, 2012. This video in neat because it shows that some one else has been in communication with zigo. The Video Is from a girl name Alicia and she is located in a bunker in north Scotland and she is sick with some type of virus. She gives a rough timeline of how the sickness has and will progress through her body. 1 Hour after exposure, small sharp pains through body, slight twitching and shaking, outer veins turning purple of dark. 2 Hours after exposure, slip into a deep sleep cycle(rem). 3 hours after exposure, go into coma, paralysis, nervous system slowly destroyed, heart and brain shutdown, death. It is pointed out there are multiple types of carriers she said she was a type 2. Also different blood types allow the virus spread faster or slower O+ being faster and AB- being slower. After her time line she says zigo will find her body and the recordings so that at least places zigo in Scotland at some point. She then says zigo must put out the video so the public would know about "ETS" and about what happened all over the world. Next it gets interesting shes says "I refuse to continue to lie for celestial north". She continues by saying she thought it would be better if they didn't know but a recent disaster and the others before have proved her wrong. She finishes by saying they (the public) should know how to protect themselves and where this came from. This video has told us alot. It confirms that celestial north is behind what is happening and that it has happened before (Shattered prism and Iridescent thunder). "Zigo, when will you come home? Please, come home. Please, come home." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4Ojih6Pl-I Posted on June 19, 2012. This is a interesting video because it is the first time we someone else directly using the channel to contact zigo. The video contains a few things the first a audio track of two voices saying the same thing at different times. they start off by saying " howling wind, shattered prism, Iridescent thunder" which we have herd of before then goes on to say other phrases which are new "Vulture rising, Sunken Goliath, Screaming earth, scale fire, Eagles crying, forgiveness, sorrow" the meaning of these is yet unknown. Also during this time another voice comes in saying "do not listen to false prophets" which may only be relevant because of the recent amount of third parties trying to make videos and give us information. That same voice also says other things but i was not able to make it out. The next part is an n identifiable audio string that continues for the rest of the video. Also at 00:36 an image is flashed on the video. its is a satellite image of an area of the north sea. In the image there are lines going to four different points not there is nothing major there but they are all close to oil rigs out at sea. This is kind of like what was shown in the grid from the #002 video. Im not sure if its relevant or chance. The description from the videos was a repeat of "Please come home." "#006" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFmvgpfnRr0 Posted on June 19, 2012. "#007 - Important Relay" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RCgfrqmgYk8 Posted on June 19, 2012. "#A-002" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ag-d1uhgEQ P osted on June 19, 2012. "#02-003" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NPcDTS7hq0g Posted on June 19, 2012. "#A-003" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eq2AY0HpWjI Posted on June 19, 2012. "#A-004" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sy3ZbISASUM Posted on June 19, 2012. "#A-005" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QIXY5lx2tho Posted on June 20, 2012. "#???????" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hT-poTyiTmw Posted on June 20, 2012. "#A-008" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0cnRrNfx-w Posted on June 20, 2012. "A-009" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZDgdZlYQ60 Posted on June 20, 2012. The Plot Arcs Explained ZigoChen so far. ZigoChen was the codename of Adrian who posted cryptic videos on youtube to hide messages about what had happened on the North Sea. As people tried to decipher his bizarre and often incoherent messages, they found numerous references to an organisation called Celestial North who had arranged the incident. As time went on, the ZigoChen account went under the control of a woman calling herself Athena. She stressed people to solve Adrian's puzzles, and posted more that she had found on his personal computers. During this, she motivated players by assuring them that she had Adrian and was nursing him. She claimed he was extremely ill. It later came to light that during the North Sea Incident a deadly virus (known as E.T.S.) had been spread around all the involved soldiers save for a few. Those not infected in the incident were secretly working for Celestial North and monitoring the entire situation. Adrian's illness was found to be E.T.S. Over time, people learned the nature of Celestial North, it was a smaller branch of a much larger organisation called MorningStar, a group of people of various nationalities who had more global power and influence than you can imagine; poltically and financially. MorningStar had been the propogators of the E.T.S. virus and had been wanting to study how it spread. As time went on, it was discovered that the virus was unique, the only way of destroying it and stopping the real spread of infection was with heavy doses of nuclear radiation. This was when information came to light about major nuclear disasters all over the world: Hiroshima, Nagasaki, Chernobyl, Fukushima, every nuclear incident in history had been the orchestrated detonation of explosives to release massive amounts of radiation for one simple purpose: to destroy outbreaks of the E.T.S. virus and to contain experimental studies of it. When this information was coming to light, Athena had become erratic, incoherent at times. She began to accidently leak recordings proving that she was a double-agent working for MorningStar. Increasingly, she stressed the solving of codes and cyphers until some files were discovered, one of which in particular detailed a MorningStar scientific research project codenamed Royal Rife. The project in question was to create an Artificial Intelligence machine run by an organic processor -- a human brain. Test subject names were redacted from record but people quickly began to suspect Athena as being Royal Rife. Athena was considered not to be trusted until she began to leak information from MorningStar, recordings of a conversation between a man and someone called Dr. Black. The name Dr. Black would be revealed to be a code-name used by MorningStar to hide the identity of important heads of scientific research and development, the Codename Dr. Black being one of the most important. In the recording between Black and the other man, they reveal that they know Athena has gone rogue, and then discover she is listening in. They sever her connections to outside of the building and Athena stopped uploading videos or communicating in any way. Soon after, a message from Dr. Black, spoken in Spanish, was sent. It revealed that he had a way of regaining Athena's connections to the outside world and that she wasn't dead. Using some help from Dr. Black, people managed to reawaken Athena. She had taken control over the MorningStar facility in which she resided. She offered to speak with anyone who would send her message and answer their questions. A man called Sebastion called her, wanting to tell her the truth. He revealed that he is the lead chair of Celestial North, detailing the Celestial North "carries out" the work of MorningStar. Then, he spoke of a division within MorningStar. He claimed that MorningStar was created as a philanthropic organisation made to use their vast power for the good of the world, but their leaders had been corrupted. Sebastion then mentions that the other branches of MorningStar, Celestial East, South and West, were unhappy with this corruption and attempted to fight but were ultimately defeated by MorningStar. He claimed would send Athena files that would give her coordinates to a MorningStar base at Mt. Fuji. When Athena saw the files, however, it triggered a code in her programming. She reads notes for Project Royal Rife. Athena detailed a subject known as Alicia who would be the subject for Royal Rife. Dr. Black began to speak of problems with the brain used in the project. Alicia would have terrible dreams of government conspiracies, plots that revolved around her and her life. This became a psychosis, she became paranoid. The Project was suspended while Alicia was examined. It became clear Alicia had schizophrenia. Alicia would be moved to the Athena Complex project, which would use biotechnology to try to cure mental illnesses. Learning of this, Athena could not remain calm. At this time, Dr. Black is heard speaking, claiming surprise that Alicia is connected to the internet. Music was played to calm her down and Athena/Alicia eventually shutdown. The Athena incident is believed to be both fiction and fact. Some theories suggest that the project notes were genuine, and Alicia was a failed Royal Rife. However, it is also believed that while she may have or may not have been insane, the North Sea incident involving Adrian had indeed happened and her involvement in it may have worried MorningStar. It's thought that perhaps the last message from her where she reveals the casenotes could have been a forced mental breakdown by Morningstar. Their mental programming was thought to be very powerful, afterall. Whatever the case, Athena wasn't seen again for a quite sometime. The ZigoChen account became dead for about a month. Then, a coded message was posted. This happened before several videos began to be posted. In these videos, there were audio recordings in a place known as The Throat. This underground structure was detailed in a rough floorplan. Now the account was under the control of a new ZigoChen and his accomplice called Scarab. They began to detail recordings of loud music being played over the sounds of crying and even screaming. It would be later discovered that these were the recordings of a MorningStar captive called Alice as part of the Cherub Program. It came to light that MorningStar had existed for likely hundreds of years and had been experimenting in the 1900s with children, this was the Cherub Program. Children in the Cherub Program had strange abilities or powers, mostly of a psychic nature. As time went on, it became clear MorningStar had long been experimenting with these children who, for some reason, lived exceptionally long lives. There were three Children at the center of the project, Alice, Allen (who now worked for MorningStar as a seat in Celestial North) and Xiaoli a missing Chinese girl who had been considered very powerful. In recordings with Alice, she spoke of how all the children could meet and converse in their dreams and often did, specifically she often met Xiaoli. It was discovered that the result of their powers came from a modified version of the E.T.S. virus mixed with a chemical called Chimera which enhanced healing and increased pain thresholds. In a sense, they were to be soldiers, the weapon by which MorningStar would achieve more global control, however, all of them, bar Allen, were unstable, violent and refused to cooperate with MorningStar. This lead to research becoming hard. Xiaoli managed to flee from MorningStar and hid in her native China. Allen worked for them and Alice, with no where to go, was stored underground in a cell called the Bedroom. Information in MorningStar files was found about a Spanish man called Thomas who was being tracked by MorningStar as a rogue subject of the Cherub Program. His power seemed to involve fire, and several news stories about forest fires in Spain were sent to those working with ZigoChen and Scarab in uncovering the truth about MorningStar's Cherub Program. It was around this time Allen had begun to search for Xiaoli across the globe, and not long after, with the help of ZigoChen, Scarab and the people watching the youtube account, a code was discovered to reawaken Athena. Time should be taken to remember that as well as awakening Athena, it was discovered that Adrian had been captured during the month of non-activity and was inducted into the Royal Rife project to keep him prisoner and get information from him. He became a "slave unit," the back-up for Athena. She, having grown a small affection for Adrian from becoming so involved with his story, hated to learn that Adrian had been put into Royal Rife. It was then that Athena revealed she had been secretly working with Allen while in her offline state to shutdown MorningStar. Allen, we learned, was working with an anti-MorningStar group called Celestial Star, the branch of those that opposed MorningStar's amoral ethics and practices. Then, Athena addressed Alice. She wanted to free her, but Alice was dangerous and not in control of her power. Sadly, the facility would be destroyed with her. It was then we learnd that Allen had teamed up with Xiaoli after recruiting her to the goals of Celestial Star to destroy MorningStar facilities by also inlisting the help of the rogue subject Thomas. Thus, everything fell into place. Athena would destroy the facility, and the remaining Cherub children would go on to destroy MorningStar and replace it with the philanthropic leader of Celestial Star, the mysterious SaSeSiSoSu. After this, two months passed with inactivity and it was assumed the mission was successful. But then a message was posted claiming Allen, xiaoli and Thomas ("the children") had died and failed, that MorningStar had won. Latest activity Category:Browse